


In the Schoolyard

by coeur_ananas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_ananas/pseuds/coeur_ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children AU - Lexa doesn't like the new girl, Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Schoolyard

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, only the mistakes I made!

When Miss Anya introduced Clarke Griffin to the class, Lexa fumed in her seat and refused to look at her with her stupid blonde, curly pigtails, her girly purple skirt with matching tights and her _Frozen_ backpack Lexa was definitely _not_ jealous of. Her friend Costia had left the school (her parents had decided to move far, far away, in another country), Clarke was replacing her, and so Lexa hated her on principle.

She didn’t chant ‘ _Hello, Clarke’_ with the other students in her kindergarten class, she didn’t raise her hand enthusiastically when Miss Anya asked who’d want to show her around and she didn’t look up when Clarke sat next to her. This was Costia’s desk, not Clarke’s.

During recess, sitting in her spot against the school, brick wall, Lexa watched, her eyes glossy with unshed tears, as all the girls and a few of the boys gathered around Clarke asking her if she wanted to play with them. It wasn’t fair that this new girl had so many new friends when she didn’t have any. For a moment, their eyes met, and Lexa jubilated inwardly as she caught a look of awkwardness on Clarke’s face.

**

“Can I borrow your pencil sharpener?” Clarke asked Lexa during arts and crafts. She had lost her two front teeth that week, and her tongue slipped into the hole, making her talk funny.

Lexa shrugged, pushing her egg-shaped sharpener towards Clarke, never looking up.

“SS’anks,” Clarke slurred, and Lexa smirked at the mispronunciation, biting her lower lip so she wouldn’t laugh out loud. “I like what you’re doing. How’d you make that colour? Iss very pretty.”

Lexa tilted her head, brows furrowed. Her blue glasses slipped down her nose slightly. Clarke was the best in class when it came to arts, she must have been teasing Lexa.

“I don’t understand why you never talk to me,” Clarke sighed as she kept on colouring, the pink tip of her tongue poking out. “Did I do something bad?”

“We’re not friends,” Lexa stated simply.

**

Clarke, Lexa decided, was the most annoying person on Earth! The little blonde had started following her everywhere she went during recess, always sat down next to her during lunch and even though Clarke’s dad picked her up after school, she always insisted on waiting ‘til Lexa made it safely onto the school bus, and waved good-bye when she left. Clarke didn’t seem bothered by the fact that Lexa ignored her most of the time, or that when she talked to her, it was usually to tell her how much she hated her.

“It’s okay, I really hate you too,” Clarke would always reply, her smile never wavering.

**

During gym class that day, they played dodgeball. Clarke and Lexa were on the same team, watching helplessly and in frustration as, one by one, their teammates got eliminated. One thing the two girls definitely had in common was their competitive strike.

Finn threw the ball at Lexa who wasn’t looking, hitting her square in the face, breaking her glasses in half. Lexa stumbled backwards, stunned, and fell on her butt.

“Lexa!” Clarke shrieked, running to her non-friend, kneeling by her side. “Are you okay?”

Lexa scrambled on her knees, fumbling around for the pair glasses she didn’t know had snapped from the blow. Her bottom lip wobbled as her hand finally closed around the plastic frame, and she realized it wasn’t whole.

“They’re broken,” Clarke said lamely, picking up the other half and placing it between Lexa’s fingers, “can you see me?” She moved right in front of Lexa’s face, but all she could see was a blur of yellow, sun-kissed hair and a flash of electric blue.

Lexa shook her head.

“I want to go home,” she squeaked, panicked. Not seeing anything was a scary thing. She sniffed and bit her bottom lip hard, trying not to cry in front of everyone.

“Clarke, take Lexa to the front office,” their teacher, Mr. Gustus, instructed as he helped Lexa up on her feet after making sure she was physically alright. “It’s going to be okay, sweetie, someone will come pick you up, okay?” The little girl nodded bravely and stretched her arms in front of her.

She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, staring at her, but she relaxed when she felt Clarke’s small hand close around hers. Clarke wrapped her other arm around Lexa’s shoulders, guiding her slowly through the halls.

She sat next to Lexa on the orange plastic chairs, never letting go of her hand and rubbing her back as the little girl with the broken glasses who she _hated_ and wasn’t friends with cried until her mom picked her up.

“Thank you, Clarke for staying with Lexa, you’re a very good friend,” Lexa’s mom told her with a warm smile. She had lifted Lexa up in her arms as soon as she had seen her daughter, and Lexa had buried her face in the crook of her neck, shaking with sobs.

“M-momommy!”

“Hey Lexie, it’s okay, baby,” Lexa’s mom reassured her, bouncing her softly.

“She’s afraid you’ll be mad at her because she broke her glasses, but I told her it would be okay,” Clarke said staring at her shoes. “She didn’t break them! Finn did!” she quickly added, intent on defending Lexa.

**

The next day Clarke waited for Lexa by the school gate, but the bell rang and Lexa wasn’t there. She didn’t come to school the following day either. Lexa came back to school three days later after the lunch period. She walked into the classroom with new glittery purple glasses, and Clarke thought it was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen. Lexa was the prettiest girl in the whole world, prettier than any of the princesses, with her long brown hair braided in two French braids.

“Hey, Lexa,” Clarke greeted shyly when the girl took her seat next to her.

“Hi, Clarke.”

“So, was your mommy really mad?”

Lexa shook her head in the negative. She dug into her schoolbag and pulled out a little card that she handed to Clarke.

“Do you want to do a sleepover at my house tonight?” Lexa asked, a blush rising to the apple of her cheeks. “We can eat pizza, play monopoly and watch movies and eat popcorn.”

Clarke smiled brightly; delight shining in her blue eyes.

“Does that mean we’re finally friends?”

Lexa nodded, “You’re my best friend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments would be appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to come and say hi on tumblr! coeur-ananas.tumblr.com


End file.
